20 Questions
by marshmeg
Summary: He had 20 questions but he only needed one.  Set in the future, hopefully real future.  It's pretty fluff-tastic.


**A/N: So this is what happens when I'm supposed to be working, I'm starting to think you guys are going to benefit greatly from my procrastination. This idea has been in my head for the past 5 or 6 days, I had written and re-written it a thousand times, never on paper of course, just lying in bed unable to sleep until everything sounded right and I could sit down and type it up. And this is what we have, let me know what you think, it's very different from anything I have written!**

He awoke slowly to the feeling of soft kisses trailing between his shoulder blades. She had her hand draped over his waist and her body somehow fit perfectly to his, it didn't matter who was spooning who, today just happened to be one of those days where she was behind him. Thoughts flashed through his mind about what was making her so happy and so lovable, but when there was nothing immediately apparent he began to panic. Did he miss an anniversary, a birthday, were they doing something that day that he completely forgot about? He did the math, 1 year 8 months 14 days since their wedding, 2 years 9 months since their engagement, 4 years 2 months since they first got together, and it wasn't November 12, her 34th birthday.

All of this date checking was done in a matter of seconds and when he came up empty, he went into overdrive. He wasn't sure if she could tell he had been awake or not, if she knew, she didn't make it obvious. She continued to kiss his back and lightly run her hand down his side, tracing his muscles with her fingers. At one point he could feel her smile against his back. He could feel her pulse through the tips of her fingers and slightly where he hips had met his, it felt like it was beating a little faster than normal. She was going to tell him something this morning, he could feel it, to say it was oozing out of her was an understatement.

"Well are you just going to kiss me to death or are you going to share?" Tony rolled to his back and pulled her into his side, "Good morning," he kissed her lips.

"Mmmm," Ziva moaned, "Good morning to you, I had a feeling you were awake."

"Well I was just thinking that something had you in a good mood this morning, and I know laying in bed with the sexiest man alive does that to you sometimes, but I'm sensing that it's something more than that."

Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest and smiled lightly. He was definitely onto to her. She ran a series of scenarios through her head with how the following conversation could go. She hadn't yet decided if she was just going to tell him, make him guess, surprise him with the news, or have Gibbs tell him. She wasn't sure of his reaction either, while she doubted it would be bad, she didn't want to do it in the wrong way. She raised herself off Tony's chest and swung one leg over his lap to straddle him.

"Well," she began, kissing him on the lips first, "I thought, perhaps," she left a few light kisses down his neck, "we could play," and finally stopped right over his heart, "a game."

Intrigued by her response, he flipped them over so he was straddling her, "A game?" he dropped kisses down her neck, and one to her lips, "what kind of game?"

Ziva looked him the eyes and smiled, "How about that game where you ask me questions, and I can only say yes or no." She put one hand on his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his lips.

Tony slid down so he was lying between her legs with his head right over her belly and he knew in an instant what had made her so happy this morning. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he had a feeling. He grinned, like only a DiNozzo man could, "Mrs. DiNozzo, am I going to be a dad?" With the smile that lit up her face, he knew he had asked the right question; he pushed up her cami and kissed her gently right below her belly button.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a dad? How? When?" Tony's voice rose with his excitement.

"I took three tests this morning before you were awake, and they all said the same thing in different ways. One said positive, one said pregnant, and one had a plus sign."

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom! We're going to be parents!" He crawled up and kissed her like it was there first time. The passion running through his veins for the beautiful woman lying below him made him light headed. They had been trying for six months, at first it was exciting, at times it became frustrating, but they had finally did it right.

Ziva just nodded, words at this time, seemed to be unnecessary. She was still taking it all in. Had you asked her 4 years ago if she would be married to one Mr. DiNozzo trying to have a child, she would have told you that you were crazy, on their wedding day, the idea didn't seem so silly, and 6 months ago when the decided to finally let things happen, she would have been floored to tell you that they were successful.

At this point, Tony had taken to dancing around the kitchen preparing a breakfast feast. "When are we going to tell the team? We'll have to find a doctor. I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

Ziva joined him in the kitchen, sitting on the barstool, watching his mind explode with questions and hypotheticals. Two hours ago, when everything became very real to her, she had started asking the same questions to herself, now that she had done that, she was happy that he was happy. She was happy that they were happy.

"We will tell the team when we both feel that it is right, we can start looking for a doctor today if you would like, and I haven't a single clue whether or our baby is a boy or a girl, but I think we should wait, it carries that little element of surprise, don't you think?" Ziva winked as Tony had stopped everything he was doing to meet her at the end of the bar, he pulled her up onto her feet and embraced her, kissing her forehead.

"You always know just what to say. "

"I try my love, now keep cooking, I'm eating for two these days."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. I hope it allows me to sleep now that's it's finally been typed. Please read, review, and tell me what you think! As always, the fact that you're reading this far and plan on hitting review, that's extremely appreciated!<strong>

**- Meg**


End file.
